Lucaya One Shots
by supernaturallyharrypotter
Summary: Lucaya one shots. Varied length, suggestions welcomed.
1. Mall Meetings With Strangers

**Don't worry, I'll update my other story, sorry I just am not feeling so inspired to write it... oh well. This is my first attempt at a fic in the GMW fandom. I was looking for Lucaya fanfics and found that while there were plenty, they were almost being overpowered by the rucas and joshaya fic. Alright, I guess.**

* * *

 **Mall Meetings-** in which a busy day at the mall forces Maya to share a table with strangers **AU**

Maya sighed. Of course Riley was going to be late. "Dammit, Riley," she hissed at her phone. Maya looked around, today was a really busy day and she had managed to score Riley's favourite booth. It was big, large enough to seat at least 8 people.

Maya sighed, she still had about an hour before Riley arrived and Riley wouldn't let her go shopping without her. She pulled her phone off of the table surface and sunk down to avoid the dirty looks people shot her as they desperately searched for a table in the crowded food court.

"Guys! I found one!" a masculine voice said. Maya, not looking up from Instagram, furrowed her brows. A head peeked over the high back of the circular booth. She felt eyes on her and looked up with pursed lips.

"Shit." Maya rolled her eyes at his language.

"What Joey?" another voice snapped.

"Well, _Brandon_ , there just so happens to be someone sitting there already." Maya assumed it was Joey responding.

"How many people?" a new voice asked, his voice sounded lighter and more innocent.

"One," Joey answered.

"I'll text Lucas to see if he and Farkle and Zay have found a place to sit." Maya assumed Brandon was the problem solver of the group. No noise was made for a couple seconds then shuffling. "They're coming to meet us here, they didn't find a place either."

"Tell 'em to hurry, my tray's getting heavy," complained Joey. Maya felt a weight against the back of her seat, most likely Joey leaning on it. She shook her head and went back to her phone.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been on her phone before she realized that she no longer felt Joey leaning against the wall behind her. She glanced up and looked back down quickly only to do a double take. Before her stood six boys.

"Are you waiting for someone?" the tall blond asked. She scoffed silently, hearing the southern twang of his voice.

"Well howdy to you too," she responded sarcastically.

"Are you sitting alone, then?" the boy who's voice she'd called innocent rephrased. He was almost as tall as Texas Twang Tall boy, but not quite.

"Mm," she shrugged, "well I may be blind, but I don't see anyone else." The sarcasm was heavier this time. In her mind, she was cursing Riley for putting her into such a position.

"Can we sit you, as there are no other seats?" Brandon, she recognized. And her earlier prediction was true, he was their problem solver.

"Or you could just leave and sit somewhere else," offered Joey, his voice was unmistakable; very New Jersey.

"That's funny. Nope," she shot him a look of disgust thinly veiled by a very fake smile.

"Look," Texas boy started, "we're hungry, and it would be nice if we could sit to eat." Maya snickered at his accent.

"Alright, Ranger Rick, go ahead and sit and eat with your friends." She imitated him.

"Thank you," he sounded relieved and just a bit like he was laughing. And in they filed, Ranger Rick, a boy who was short and she assumed was most likely Farkle as he looked as odd as the name sounded, and another boy who had to be Zay on her left; Brandon, innocent boy, and Joey on her right side.

"I'm Brandon." Maya resisted saying that she already knew that as that may come off as slightly creepy. "This is Charlie," he motioned to innocent boy. "This is Joey." Joey glared at her. "Zay, Farkle." He nodded at each boy in turn. "And that's Lucas." Brandon pointed across her with a small hand movement at Ranger Rick sitting next to her.

She looked up at "Lucas" and made eye contact. She broke it and sunk lower in her seat.

The next hour the boys spent talking of sports and video games and action movies. Until the attention turned to her.

"So, how old are you?" Ranger Rick asked her, sounding genuinely interested.

"How old are you, Ranger Rick?" He chuckled and smiled.

"Name's Lucas."

"It's Ranger Rick," she corrected. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm sixteen, since March." He raised his eyebrows expectantly at her.

"Fifteen until July." She was upset, she wanted to be older than him. She went back to her phone and the conversation turned away from her. Until it came back to her again.

"You have an Instagram?" Zay caught a glimpse of her phone screen. She nodded. "You should exchange info with Lucas, here." Ranger Rick shot Zay a murderous look.

But Maya was no longer paying attention to Zay, she was texting Riley, asking her when she would arrive. Another half hour sorry, Riley responded apologetically. She sunk even lower into her chair and clicked off her phone.

"What's wrong?" Brandon nudged her softly. Maya decided that she liked Brandon the most.

"Riley doesn't get here for another half hour." She sounded so somber that conversation stopped and an awkward silence took over.

The boys exchanged glances, not knowing what to say. Except Joey. Joey got up and left. Maya had to assume that was fairly normal as none of them even reacted.

"What's your name?" Lucas asked after clearing his throat. Anything to kill the awkwardness.

Maya leaned forward for a second to sweep her long blonde hair from behind her. Then she looked up and made steady eye contact with him.

"Maya." Their eye contact held steady for what felt like forever to everyone else. Zay chuckled.

"Look at those two lovebirds with their public eye sex." Lucas and Maya both glared at him as everyone else snickered. Maya's cheeks flushed pink and she sunk down lower until her eyes were just visible above the table. Lucas pointedly looked at the ceiling.

Not being able to take the awkwardness, Charlie announced, "I'm done eating, I'm gonna go throw away my trash." Then he shot up bolted to the farthest trash can.

"Same." Farkle ducked under table, tiny enough to not bump Maya's knees, grabbed his stuff off the table, and scurried after Charlie.

"Yep, bye." Brandon stood, clearly not in the same rush the others were in.

"Not me." Zay said with a laugh.

"Yes, you." Brandon took Zay by the arm and dragged him off.

"So..." Lucas offered tentatively.

"Come on, Huckleberry is that the best you got?" Maya teased.

"What's your Instagram name?" Huckleberry pulled his phone from a pocket.

"Maya Hart," she sat up straighter.

"With a space?" She shook her head.

"You have ten thousand followers?" Ranger Rick was surprised.

"I post pictures of my art, I guess people like it." Maya unlocked her phone to follow him back.

"You guess? Maya, these are incredible!" He exclaimed, looking at a painting of a dark haired girl with a smiling face surrounded by flowers with a perfect looking house in the distance. "Who is this?"

"Riley, she's my best friend." Lucas heard the absolute certainty in her voice. She said it as though it's a commonly known fact that everyone knows to be true.

Lucas continued to look though her pictures as she looked through his.

One of a homeless man with a dog. One of New York's lights during night. One with two smiling girls, one blonde, one brunette. Maya and Riley, realizes. And he sees one, an overhead of New York City with a small circle in one section.

"No one ever understands that one, not even Riley." Maya said wistfully. Lucas looked up at her in surprise, he hadn't realized she was watching over his shoulder.

"I get." Maya looked at him in surprise. "It's of New York. The tiny circle isn't you, it's your life. It's the people you know, where you go, and everything you do. That little circle is your world." A huge smile overcame her face.

"Hey Maya- who is this?" Maya looked up to see Riley.

"Riley!"

"Oh." Lucas checked his watch. "I have to go," he smiled at Maya brightly then gave a slight nod to Riley and sauntered off. Maya and Riley watched him.

"Who is that?" Riley asked as Maya shoved her phone into a pocket and began to exit the booth.

"His name is Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"He's a friend."

* * *

 **Oooh geez. That wasn't very long but I just spent like 2 hours writing that. It would be lovely if you could drop in a review. Maybe suggest another idea. Christmas is a time for Lucaya fanfiction.**

 **Review if you can, maybe drop a follow or fav?**

 **-Kae H. Potter**


	2. Riley, I Choose Myself

**Yes, here i am again, not on request. Inspired by _tiramisuspice_ 's one shot: Gains and Loss. It is amazing, go read it after you read this. **

**just a warning, this one is super duper short.**

* * *

 **Riley** **, I Choose Myself-** In which Maya does something for herself (and Lucas), much to the utter dismay of Riley (and at one point Farkle).

"Maya," Riley tilts her chin up, "Maya, I think we should both give up Lucas."

"Why?" Maya leans forward from her position against the bay window. She doesn't want to give up, not now when she finally has a chance with him.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Riley explains.

"Why would I get hurt?" Maya is beginning to feel annoyed.

"He might not choose you? Maya I won't be okay if you're in pain." Riley can't understand why Maya doesn't get it.

"What makes you think he wouldn't choose me?" Maya bites back.

"Because he likes me!" Riley voice rang out loud. Maya's face went blank.

"And if he chooses me? Oh no, wait. I don't even have a chance of that." Maya focuses on a point on the wall intensely. "You're Miss Perfect, and just when one thing starts to go my way, starts to move to my benefit- No! Because Miss Perfect doesn't just get a perfect family, she also gets a perfect life with the perfect boy and the broken best friend. But you know what, Riley? I'm tired of breaking."

"He's going to come back to me." Riley states, she tries to sound as confident as she can.

Maya flicks out her middle finger as she slides out of the window.

* * *

"Lucas." Maya says into her phone.

"Maya." He responds.

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"Topanga's?" He offers.

"Not Topanga's. How about that coffee shop a block away from there?"

"Okay... I'll be there in five minutes."

Then she waits.

"Maya, what is it?" She says nothing but stands up, grasps his shirt, and kisses him. She draws back a minute later.

"Do- do you- do you want to go on a date with me?" Lucas is slightly out of breath.

"What about Riley?"

Lucas doesn't say anything, he just bends down to kiss her again.

* * *

They stroll into school holding hands. Maya smiles at him, he smiles at her.

"Lucas." Maya says as she gazes into his eyes.

"Maya." Lucas says as he leans to kiss her.

That when Riley spots them, mid kiss.

"Maya! I thought we both agreed to give him up!" Riley is furious.

"I'm sorry Riley." Lucas leans a bit away from Maya and runs a hand through his hair. "I thought you were okay with it."

"I'm sorry, too." Maya looks apologetic.

"So you are going to give him up?" She sounds so hopeful.

"I have to do something for myself for once."

* * *

 **Okay, that was awful and short but whatever. Drop in a suggestion.**

 **(Also, I actually do need more ideas... so)**

 **-Kae H. Potter**


	3. Art Class

**Okay, so I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I got really distracted. But honestly, the reviews you guys have left have really motivated me to keep writing this. I am listening to what you guys have said and I will definitely try to make these much longer.**  
 **(Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I don't mean to, it's just that I'm writing this up via iPhone and I'm sure know how that is.)**  
 **Also. Because I just really wanted to post this, if you guys like it, leave a review. I have a couple ideas for a part two.**  
 **Prompt: Maya and Lucas sit next to each other in art class. Wouldn't be a problem if Maya weren't left handed.**

* * *

"Class," Ms. Kossal says as everyone shuffles in. "We are starting a new subject: sketching." Sighs of relief echo throughout the classroom. "And because we are now sketching, you will no longer be sitting in front of the easels. Instead, all of you will be placed at a table with one other person." Whispers bounce around in the crowd of people. Its accompanied by the movement of friends inching closer in hopes of sitting together. " Ms. Hart, you helped me clean up at the end of Tuesday's class, why don't you sit first?"  
Everybody is silent; the soft clack of her heeled boots taking her to her new seat is the only sound. She slides into a seat in the second row, on the left. More whispers ring through the room, everyone is worried that whoever is called next will take the table they want."

"Alright, let's start moving things along now!" Ms. Kossal's voice is chipper and upbeat as she points at 7 more students. As the first walks by her, she reminds them that they must all choose an empty table.

Maya's eyes don't leave the group of eight people standing by the doorway that have yet to be seated.

"Is everyone satisfied with their seats?" Ms. Kossal asks the seated students. Nodding and quiet mhhhmm's with a couple yes's and a student or two sliding over to the other seat respond. "Okay then. Where ever you are seated now is your seat for the remainder of the unit." She turns back to face the standing students. Ms. Kossal points at students then to where they'll sit. About a minute later, everyone has a partner- except Maya. Which certainly doesn't bother her.  
"Now, class, you will each use the pencil and paper I've provided to draw me a picture. It can be a doodle, it can be an elaborate portrait, I don't care. If you can't think of something, just close your eyes, whatever comes to your mind when your eyes are closed, you have to sketch. You have the rest of class. Begin."  
Maya looks down at the blank paper and furrows her brow. What should she draw? She does a quick sweep of the classroom; nothing jumps out at her. Maya does as her art teacher instructed and closes her eyes. Nothing has yet come to her when she hears the sound of the door shutting, a quick but quiet apology, and the chair to her left sliding out.

Her eyes fly open and her head whips to the side to see- Ranger Rick.

"Sorry, Maya," his voice is low, soft and genuine.

"Hmm." Is all Maya has to say in reply. She closes her eyes again to feign disinterest, knowing full well how much it'll annoy him. A second later, an image pops into her mind. The perfect thing to sketch.

She lightly drags the pencil across the paper to create a long curve, one that takes up approximately half of the page. Maya lifts her hand to draw another light line across the page, a bit below the first, but this time opening upward. Another lift of the pencil and reset to much straighter line. She's about three quarters way across the page when her elbow runs into something.

Her line now has a rather large zig in it. Eyebrows furrowed again, she raised from her seat to fetch an eraser from the bucket in the front of the class room. Her fingers catch one and she heads back to her seat. She's begins to erase lightly, first right, then left. Strokes growing larger each time.

Then, the third time going across, she bumps into something again. Unwilling to look up to find the root of her issue, she simply takes it back to the right, then pulls left, brow dropping for the third time this class period and a confused look covers her face for the first time this period.

She looks to her left, hand ready to slide whatever it is that she's hitting out of the way. Her hand is drawn back sharply when her eyes meet Lucas's, his expression is one more of surprise than confusion.

"What are you making that face for, Huckleberry?"

He chuckles. He would never ever tell her, but he thinks it's cute when she gets defensive about small things.

"Huh, Ranger Rick?" She says a bit louder, expecting a reply.

"When you were drawing, and you hit my arm, then when you were erasing, and you hit my arm, what exactly did you think you were going to accomplish by doing the same thing?"

"Well, Huckleberry, I was thinking it was one of those problems that just disappears."

Lucas rolls his eyes. "If this is going to work, we're going to need to establish a border."

"Right you are, Ranger Rick." Maya nods decisively in agreement. She picks the eraser and sets it down in between them, much closer to him than her.

"Maya, you don't get more space than me." He tells her.

"Well why not? I got here first. 'Cause I was actually on time."

At that he actually laughs aloud.

"What's so funny, Huckleberry?"

"Maya, this is the only class you're on time to. You're even late to lunch."

Her eyes flash at him. "So?"

"So I don't really think that you get to talk to me about being on time."

"Why's that? Is it 'cause you're 'Lucas the Good'?"

"Oh, God. I thought that was dead."

"Nope. I'll never retire that one." Her head goes back down towards her paper as she lightly sketches out some shapes.

"Maya, you're still on my half," Lucas tells her.

Maya looks back up with pursed lips. "Ranger Rick, was I not clear before?" She cocks her head slightly. "The eraser is the line." She points at the eraser. "And my arm," she wildly dramatizes her sketch strokes, "never crossed it." Her eyes narrow and her nostrils flare up a bit, challenging- daring him to counter.

"Oh, Maya. Short little stack of pancakes, Maya," her expression grows angrier and he grins. "That line," he imitates her and points to the eraser as well, "is not in the middle."

"The middle?" Maya scoffs. "I didn't mean to put it in the middle because I deserve more space than you."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because you're nothing but a Huckleberry. And Huckleberries don't deserve half of the table."

"Maya! You have like a foot of space on your right side!" He eyes the extra space incredulously.

"It's not extra space. If you weren't such a Ranger Rick, you'd know that."

"Not extra space, huh? Then what are you using it for?"

Maya is silent, facing her sketch. Lucas takes that to mean he won. He grins and goes back to his own sketch.

"Hey, Huckleberry," Maya says to get him to look up at her, "HAHURRR!" She says loudly. Their noses are practically touching, a giant shit eating grin on Maya's face. She pulls away and turns back to her paper, smile never leaving her face.

A couple minutes later, the bell rings.

"See Ya tomorrow, Art Partner!" He beams broadly at her and strolls out.

* * *

 **So yeah I guess that was pretty short but I do have plenty of ideas so be sure to say so if you would like me to write part 2. Or if you have any other prompts or ideas you'd like me to do, I will certainly try!**


	4. The Other Friends

**Hey! So the prompt is: Farkle, Zay, Riley and Lucas get jealous at the fact that Maya is hanging out with a different group of kids that are eerily similar to their friend group.**

 **So because this is more focused on Lucaya, I'm going to make it more Lucaya-centric**

 **I guess this is sort of an AUish thingy. But here we go!**

* * *

"Huh," Maya exhales. She rolls over on her bed to face nightstand; on top of which sits her phone. The phone in question is a new a iPhone and a present from Shawn.

It continues to ring as she grabs it to see who's calling. Lucas- Ranger Rick- she meant to say. Maya narrows her eyes at the phone. The idiot isn't even calling her- he's _FaceTiming_ her.

Maya lets out another "Huh" and slides the bar thingy to answer.

"Hey Maya!" He sounds pretty excited.

"Why did you FaceTime me?"Maya snaps.

"What? No 'Hello'? No 'How's is going Ranger Rick'?" Lucas chuckles awkwardly.

"Ha ha ha!" Her voice drips with sarcasm. "Seriously. I was enjoying a nice nap. Why'd you wake me up?"

"Just wondering how you've been doing." His voice sounds cheerful in fake way. "Like what you've been up to, who you've been hanging out with- ya know, cause you totally ditched us." He drops the fake cheer and just sounds hurt.

"Woah! Don't try to pin this on _me_ , Ranger Rick!"

"Don't-" he laughs loudly, "Don't try to pin this on _you_?" His expression is serious again. "Don't try to make it seem like _you_ , the person that hasn't said more than a sentence to any of us but Riley in a _week,_ are at fault?"

"That's not true. I've also spoken a lot to Zay!"

"Whatever." He shakes his head. "I'd at least like to know why."

"Why I haven't been hanging out with you guys? Why do you think?"

"Is it me?"

"It's not you. It's the triangle."

"The triangle?"

"Yeah. I'd rather hang out with people that don't put that kind of stress on me."

"Maya I-" He stops, hangs his head for a moment, then says, "So what are their names? Your new friends?"

"Yeah." She lets out a little laugh. "You're probably going to find this funny, but Markle, Kiley, May, and Jason."

He laughs a little, too. "That's a little weird." He looks to go deep in thought for a moment. "But Jason? That seems so random."

Maya raises her eyebrows at him and throws in an incredulous look. "Lucas, Jason? Does nothing about them seem similiar."

He, too, raises his eyebrows. "I mean they both have five letters, two vowels..." He looks so confused.

"They are, as Zay would say, Basic White Boy names."

"Aw... come on!"

"You know it's true!" Her laugh this time is real and genuine. She hears a knock at the door. "Hold on a sec," she tells Lucas before looking to call "come in!"

Katy enters. "Hey sweetheart, I heard you laughing."

"Yeah, I'm just talking to someone."

"A friend?" At Katy's question Lucas's ears perk up, eager to hear what she says in response.

"No." Lucas feels his heart sinking a little bit. "A best friend." Lucas drops his head to hide his giant grin.

"Oh. Is it Riley?" Katy asks.

"Nope." She pops the 'P'.

"Who, then?"

"Lucas."

Katy grins. "All right, I'll leave you two to talk." She begins to turn and shut the door behind her, but stops. "You could always meet in person instead." Then she takes the step and closes the door behind her.

"Hey, Lucas?" Maya asks.

"Yes, Maya?"

"Do you want to meet? Like at Topanga's?"

"Sure." He openly smiles at her.

"Cool." She gets up from her bed, phone in hand.

"What are you doing?" He asks, hearing the sound of a dresser drawer opening.

"Changing." She hits the camera flip button to show him the pj pants she's wearing now. "I can't go out in public wearing pjs."

"Do- do you want me to hang up?" Lucas asks.

"Naw. I'll just keep the camera flipped and prop it up against my desk." She flips the camera to selfie mode for a moment and offers a little smile and wave then flips it back again.

"So what are you wearing?" She questions as she goes through another drawer.

"Um... jeans, a t-shirt."

"Hmm." She grabs some clothes and puts them on.

Maya picks up her phone again and turns the camera to face her. She's brushing her hair. "Alright, I'll see you in 15 minutes."

* * *

 **At Topanga's**

"Hey there, Huckleberry," she smiles softly at him as she strolls in and sits down next to him.

"Huh."

"What?"

"This kinda reminds me of when we got back from Texas."

"When I poured the smoothie on your head?"

"Yup." He continues to smile then starts to look nervous. "You're not going to pour more smoothie on my head, right?"

"Nope." She shakes her head with a smile.

"Good," he lets out a sigh of relief. "I'll go get us some drinks, though."

Maya opens her bag and him a five. "Grab me a milkshake."

"No." He pushes the money back at her. "This is an apology, I get to pay."

She screws up her face in discomfort. "But-"

"Just this once. I promise." He waits a second to see her nod and the discomfort fade off of her face.

As he walks over to the counter to order, she walks over to the wall. It's blank. She thinks she may have a couple paintings to brighten it up; to give it a bit of hope.

"Maya!" It's Jason.

"Oh, hey, Jason." She turns.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm actually here with my friend." She can sense the impending awkwardness.

"Hey, Maya. Who's this?" Lucas comes up behind her, drinks in hand.

"This is Jason."

"Cool. Nice to meet you." Lucas feels a small burst of satisfaction when he goes to shake Jason's hand and notices the few inch height difference between them.

"I forgot to ask," Maya fakes slapping her forehead, "what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, meeting a friend."

Maya nods as she sits down next to Lucas and takes a sip of her smoothie.

"Jason." A pretty brunette comes up and smiles at him. "Oh who's this?" The girl turns to face Maya and Lucas.

"I'm Maya, this is Lucas." Maya introduces them.

"I'm Emma." She sits down and turns to Jason with a bewildered look on her face.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"You do see this, too, right?"

* * *

 **so just in case you didn't get the joke, it was that they are total parallels to one another.**

 **Yeah... that kinda got way off of the prompt, sorry if that wasn't what you were looking for.**

 **If you have a prompt you'd like me to do, drop me a review or send me a PM. Tell me what you think of my writing and what I can improve on.**

 **Oh, and how often do you think I should update? I was think one to three times a week. For now it should stay around two or three times, but during the school year it will go to once a week.**

 **-Kae**


	5. Mall Meetings Part 2

**lol so I did change my name- it's now supernaturallyharrypotter**

 **so this prompt is a request from _multishipper123._ They requested that I continue the Mall AU (Chapter 1) with them talking on instagram and meeting up again to go on a date or hang out**

 **in the Mall AU, even though I hadn't decided last time, they are in 10th grade**

 **This will follow the prompt a lot more than I did last chapter, but, you know, sometimes stories have minds of their own.**

 **warning: this is long; at least in comparison to my other chapters, that is not only why this took so long, but also why there is a bit of cliffhanger. Part three will come about a week after this, a bit after if you guys have any suggestions**

* * *

 **At The Mall**

"Maya!" the girl in question turned to face the voice.

"Hey there, Ranger Rick," she patted his arm and walked by to look at another rack of underwear. "What do you think," she held up a black bra covered in lace. "Is it me?"

Lucas's cheeks turned bright red as Maya laughed loudly. "What were you expecting, coming into Aerie? They don't call it American Eagle's women's underwear store for nothing."

"It's funny you say that." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I actually just sort of saw you and thought it would be nice to say 'hi'."

"Hmm." Maya nodded. She pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Oop. Sorry, Texas. I gotta go meet Peaches." She looked remorseful as she gave him a wave and strolled out.

"Of course. I catch her right before she has to go meet someone," Lucas muttered under his breath. He shook his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly.

He felt a someone staring at him, he glanced around and remembered he was still standing in a women's underwear store. Him, a teenage boy. He cringed, cursed under his breath, then exited at top speed.

* * *

 **At Lucas's House Later That Evening**

"Lucas, honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Friar asked her son. She watched him silently push the button on the remote and go through the channels.

"I ran into a friend at the mall." She noted how dejected he sounded.

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah. Except that I ran into h-them just as they were leaving."

"Who was it?" She came around the couch to see his face.

Lucas's phone vibrated on the table. Mrs. Friar caught a glimpse of the notification. 'A DM request has been sent from: M-' before he snatched it off of the table.

"Doesn't really matter!" He called down as he rushed up the stairs to his room. She just smiled and shook her head, having a feeling that she would be meeting this person soon enough.

Lucas entered his room, shut the door behind him, and dropped onto his bed. He then a took a deep breath before sliding the notification open. It was from Maya Hart.

"I don't have your number so I thought I could just send you a DM. I'm really sorry that we didn't get to hang out and talk for longer earlier today. Are you able to meet at the mall this Friday?" He read through it twice. Then two more times just to be sure. Then he accepted her DM request and began to formulate a response.

"That sounds good." He hesitated before pressing send, first shifting around a bit on the gray comforter of his bed. "But should I send her my number?" Lucas wondered aloud. He fumbled a little bit with his phone, pushing the buttons to spell out a couple of words, then hating them and deleting them. The boy scowled at his phone for another minute. He finally settled on saying: "Oh, and here's my phone number, it's 877-870-5678." Then pushed send.

Maya, at a sleepover at Riley's apartment, quickly added his number to her contacts the sent him a text. "It's Maya."

Lucas eyes widened and he froze for a moment, unsure what to make her contact name.

"What time for the mall?" He texted her.

"I get out of school a bit after 3 and I'll need time to change and get there. How about 4?" Maya read her words a couple times, making sure it's error free.

"Cool. Do you have a time you need to be home by?" He asked her.

"Not on a Friday. Do you?" She shifted her weight off her right arm and stretched it a bit. Riley glanced up from the movie to give her a questioning look. Maya held up one finger.

"My mom trusts me." He hit send before he thought about what he had just said.

Maya's eyes widened as she read his words- or rather, what they implied. She hesitated, unsure what to do with this new information. She settled for saying a simple "same" and letting him think what he wanted to about it.

He gave a thumbs up emoji, not really processing what she had said.

"I have to go now. See you Friday!" She sent and turned to Riley who looked at her with raised eyebrows. Maya just shrugged, offering no information. Her best friend narrowed her eyes but said nothing, figuring she would find out soon enough.

* * *

 **Friday Afternoon- Maya**

Maya's fingers tapped on her desk and her knees bounced up and down. Her knees would hit the table lightly on the beat then her fingers would tap on off beats. Riley found herself growing very annoyed at this constant rhythm.

"Maya!" Riley blurted out, fed up. She put her hands on the table's edge and squeezed a bit, making her knuckles turn a bit white. "What in the world could you be so excited about?"

"It's the end of the week, Riles! It's finally Friday!" Maya knew she had overdone it when she saw Riley's wrinkled nose.

"It's not like you to get so pumped about things," Riley's confused face morphed into a grin. "But _I LOVE it_!" She exclaimed.

"Shh!" The teacher's eyes bulged out as she hushed them loudly.

Maya shrugged, "I guess this can be: New Maya," she emphasized using her hands to create a rainbow in the air.

"Well, is _New Maya_ willing to hang out with _Original Riley_ today?" Riley's grin was huge.

"Actually," Maya told her, " _New Maya_ has a date."

"Oh!" Riley gasped. "Who with?"

"Well, it's not a _date_ date," Maya said dismissively, waving her hand.

"You have to come over afterwards." Riley insisted, knowing how stubborn Maya was (New or Old), and that she would be much more willing to share details when happy.

Maya pursed her lips, debating how to respond. "I'll be over at 10:30." Riley lit up and nodded excitedly.

The bell rang and Maya didn't take her time to collect her stuff and speed walk home. As she entered her apartment, she checked the time. 3:45. She would have to change in five minutes and leave ten minutes later.

She ran into her room and quickly changed into a casual white dress and her favorite heeled boots. She pulled her hair out of the high ponytail that it had sat in all day and brushed out the tangles with a damp brush to keep the frizz down. Her fingers danced through her hair to create a few tiny braids throughout. Maya took a small lock of hair from either side on the front and spiraled them around her fingers until the met in the back. She held them with one hand and with the other she grabbed a bobby pin and opened it up with the assistance of her mouth. She stuck it in to hold them in place. Maya pushed her hair over her shoulders as she went into the kitchen.

Maya pulled some leftovers out of the fridge and a plate to put them on from the cupboard. Not caring enough to heat them up, Maya just scooped some onto the plate and put it back into the fridge. She spent seven minutes eating, leaving her enough time to pack her purse.

iPhone, changer, earbuds, gum, tampons (just in case), and her wallet. She counted off on her fingers to make sure she had everything she needed. Maya Hart swung her purse across her body, grabbed the keys off of the shelf, and locked the door behind her.

* * *

 **Friday Afternoon- Lucas**

The instant the dismissal bell rang, Lucas tore out of the classroom, through the halls, to his locker to grab his backpack, and ran the seven blocks to his apartment complex. He arrived at 3:25. Good thing, too- Lucas had zero ideas as to what he was supposed to wear.

He took the stairs two at time, not slowing down until he reached his room. Lucas flung open his closet doors and stared. Never before had he experienced this dilemma. So, Lucas did what he knew his mom would do: put together seven outfit options and try them each on.

The first one was _way too_... Texas. And he knew for certain that if Maya Hart saw him, she would (without a doubt) laugh him out of the mall.

The next one was better. Though, Lucas had recently grown about three inches. And, as a result, the jeans certainly said so. He made a face at the way his jeans showed off his socks- definitely not attractive.

Number three was awful. He didn't even bother putting on the shirt before he made his decision that it was way too formal.

Number four was worse than three. He wasn't even sure why he'd bothered putting it together in the first place.

But number five? Number five was perfect. The jeans fit perfectly (and whether he knew it or not at that point, Maya would say that they 'made his ass look great'). The shirt was a simple red t-shirt. He chose to wear his favorite shoes to match, dark brown leather shoes that made any outfit look better, whether it was formal or casual.

Lucas finished lacing up his shoes and glanced at his phone. 3:45. Time to go.

On his way out he shoved his wallet and house keys into his pockets. Lucas Friar locked the apartment and made his way to the mall.

* * *

 **Mall at 3:55- Maya & Lucas**

"Hey, I got here a bit early. Where do you wanna meet?" She texted him as she entered the mall near Lord & Taylor.

"I'm like 5 minutes away. Can we meet at Nordstrom?" He replied, quickening his pace to the mall. Nordstroms was the closest store to him.

"Sure." She began her walk. Maya had arrived early because of the bus. The mall they were meeting at (the one she was at now) was just outside of New York City. That allowed it be the bigger mall.

Maya went to Abigail Adams High school, in central New York City. This mall was much to far for her to be able to walk to it. Lucas went to John Quincy High school, which was more in the suburban part of NYC. He lived just down the road from the mall, making it a short bike ride for him.

Maya took a glance at the mall directory, checking that she was going in the proper direction. She noticed a Starbucks on the way, Maya decided to stop there and grab a Frappuchino.

Staring around at the clothes in the shop windows, the blonde made her way. Upon her arrival at Starbucks and noting the lack of a line, she immediately approached the counter.

"What would you like?" The barista's voice full of fake cheer.

"Can I please have a Double Chocolately Chip Frappuchino?" Maya smiled kindly at her.

"What size would you like?" Maya's cheeriness didn't seem to help.

"I'll take a-" Maya studied the menu for a moment, "Mini, please."

"Okay. That'll be $4.37." Maya paged through her purse before handing the woman her debit card. Once it was swiped, she got it back along with the receipt.

Two minutes later, Maya was at Nordstroms with her drink, waiting for Lucas. Sipping and picking up various shoes, she occasionally glanced to check if Lucas had arrived. After glancing up a few times and not seeing him, Maya decided she may as well pop over to the make up counter.

She looked over the lipgloss to the lipsticks. A bright red one caught her eye and she headed to it. One hand grasped a make sample thingy, the other got the lipstick. She put a bit on her lips, nodded, and put on the rest.

"That color looks good on you." Maya jumped, having been previously unaware of Lucas's presence behind her.

Maya hit his shoulder lightly. "You fucking scared me."

Lucas laughed and smiled at her. "Sorry." He didn't sound very sorry.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the make up section. Lucas hurried to keep up, for someone just barely five foot four with heels, she moved quickly.

"Where are we going first?" Maya asked him as he caught up with her. Lucas froze, he patted his pocket for his phone.

"Shit!" She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. "I forgot my phone in there." He explained.

"Go ahead, Texas," Maya made a shooing motion. He nodded and jogged back to the make up counter.

"Hey, you need help?" A woman behind the counter asked him.

"No thanks," Lucas told her as he spotted his phone.

A minute later, he jogged back to Maya. "Sorry."

Maya drew her gaze away from her phone and smiled at him. "You're good."

"So, what are we doing?" He asked her.

"I checked for movies- nothing good. So if there's anything you need to buy?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "New jeans. And a pair or two of shorts, some more cologne, too."

She nodded. "Cool. I need some more eyeliner, a new swim suit or two, and I think I need a couple summer dresses."

"Where are we going first?" Lucas started to walk.

Maya took a sip of her Frappé, pondering. She pointed. "The MAC store is right there." She looks at him and he nods in affirmation.

Maya strolled into the store, Lucas trailing a couple feet behind her. She scanned the signs as she walked. She pointed at the one marked 'Eyeliner'. Maya swatched a couple different black eyeliners (waterproof, liquid, pencil, waterproof liquid, etc.).

Lucas watched with interest, enough that Maya had to stifle giggles. "Why are you putting them on your hand?"

"Just to see how they come out." She made eye contact with him and chuckled at his confused expression.

"My mom always just picks out the one that sounds the best then buys it." He stared down at her hand

Maya shrugged, "If I'm going to spend this much on eyeliner," she met his eyes again, "it better be fucking perfect."

"But don't you need to test it out on eyes?" He still looked bewildered.

"Alright." Maya shook her head at him. "I'll try it out on you."

Lucas made a face. "Nothing against you, but I'm not really much of an eyeliner person."

"No offense taken." She grabbed a black shade and twirled around him to the counter. A minute later, once the transaction was complete, she strolled back to him. His eyes followed as she swung the small bag on her pointer finger.

"Where to next?" Maya looked at Lucas with raised eyebrows.

"Jeans." He pointed to the right. "American Eagle." He clarified as they started walking.

"Awesome. They have dresses there too."

They entered American Eagle a couple minutes later.

Maya's eyes lit up as she spotted the men's ripped jeans.

"Maya, no," Lucas whined after her.

"Maya, _yes_!" She responded with out looking back at him. "What size do you wear?"

"28," he answered automatically then cursed himself under his breath. "Maya, I am not trying those on."

"Texas, Huckleberry, Lucas the Good-"

"How are you even coming up with these?"

"-As I was saying- we are hanging together. I really want to see what your knees'll look like in these things." She nodded once, gave him a slight smile, and went off to pick out more jeans for him.

* * *

 **REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! But don't worry because I already have Part 2 of this written. Don't be surprised if you see this on AO3 bc I put it there supernaturallyhp**


End file.
